


Heat Lightning

by CrystallineKai



Series: Untamed Heart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Canonical Character(s), Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: Eren asks Levi to spend time with him during his heat.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Untamed Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816150
Kudos: 487
Collections: #ficwip





	Heat Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another fic for Levi and Eren because I can't get enough writing these two. I got two more fics in the works for this verse which I will compile into a series. (It will be in correct order there.) This fic is situated a little before "[Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903324)" which I thoroughly enjoyed writing a lot. I am nervous on posting this, but I spent months writing this, so. 
> 
> If I missed a tag, please let me know. Hope you all like this! (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)
> 
> Eren is 19 and Levi is 26. ｡◕‿◕｡

“You want to spend your heat at my place?” Levi asked Eren when the Omega suddenly blurted it out.

The two of them were working on their respective assignments for their classes before they would need to collaborate together for the classes they do share. Though Levi could see Eren had something on his mind because he kept messing up on typing up his paper several times or used the wrong source. There were many things he scratched out in his notebook, it was beginning to look messy and illegible. It prompted the Alpha to question his boyfriend.

“Yeah. I figured with that happening during our week long break from school, I should spend it here.” Eren explained to his boyfriend as he fidgeted with his pen. “I already told my boss in advance about it when I went to work yesterday. Thankfully he understood and told me to rest and take care of myself.”

Levi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Eren's face turning red. It wasn't like they haven't had sex before. They have…a lot in the year they've been together. However, Levi never had Eren over or been at Eren’s house whenever Eren had his heat. One of the few times he was around Eren when he was in heat, he was taking him home early and had a difficult time keeping himself in control. He didn’t know an Omega could smell so good during their heat. And Eren smelled better than anyone he’s been with when he was not in heat. Levi didn't want to be around Eren until he could control himself better.

The other reason was Levi didn't want to deal with Eren's asshole brother and overprotective sister again.

Having almost gotten into a fist fight with Zeke along with Mikasa offering her services would have been disastrous if Eren's mother hadn’t intervened. He knew his age and their precious Eren having a sex life with an older Alpha was not acceptable with Eren's siblings. It led to him and Eren keeping it under wraps most of the time, though that didn't stop either Mikasa and Zeke glaring daggers at Levi whenever he dropped Eren off at home after a date, work or school.

As for Eren and his heat, Levi was sure his boyfriend was having a hard time and Eren complained of his cramps becoming debilitating. Painkillers were barely helping. The Alpha knew he was the cause for Eren's worsening abdominal cramps which solidified his decision on spending Eren's heat with him.

“Well...I'm fine with you spending your heat at my place. My only issue is Zeke and your sister.” Levi admitted while he wrote down one of the sources he used as a reference for his assignment. “Will they be okay with you spending an entire week over here?”

“Who I decide to spend my heat with is none of their damn business. I'm not a small, defenseless Omega that needs protection from other Alphas anymore.” Eren huffed in annoyance to his siblings and himself being a tall Omega. “Levi, I know they don't like me being around you, but I told them several times they have to deal because I am really happy and you treat me better than anyone who's been with me.”

“They should know I take good care of you by now. And not that it has much to do with my age, but your previous partners didn't know how to treat you right as an Omega.” Levi commented.

Eren was aware Levi had been raised by his Omega mother. He could see even now his boyfriend held his mother with high regards because of her Omegan status and overcoming all odds stacked against her. Not to mention it was just Levi and his mother for a long time because his father bailed on them both. She died shortly after Levi attended college for the first time around. Eren wished he could have met his boyfriend's mother. She sounded wonderful. And Levi looked a lot like her.

“It's why I respect people like you and Armin a lot. My upbringing with my mother has a lot to do with that… And it's also common sense to not be a dick to your Omega partner.” Levi leaned back against the couch cushion with a sigh and Eren nuzzled him. “So I get where Zeke and Mikasa are coming from when it comes to you even though those two frustrate the shit out of me.”

“I'm surprised you and Zeke haven't gotten into a fist fight before. Mikasa is only holding herself back because she knows I'd be angry with her.”

“Oh, trust me when I say your brother pisses me off in the right way. More than Mikasa does. He may be half a foot taller, but he doesn't know I can still kick his teeth in. I don't fight Zeke because I would rather not get a police record.”

Eren grimaced slightly at the imagery. He remembered the incident where he had to keep them from lunging at each other when Zeke accused Levi of being a creep with his kid brother after finding out about their relationship.

An eighteen, nearly nineteen year old dating someone who was twenty-six at the time was not something that flew over quite well with the blond Alpha despite being the same age as Levi. If Eren had not stepped in between them, both Levi and Zeke would have likely ended up arrested for aggravated assault. That was a bad night for everyone and he had to work hard to diffuse that situation after Levi went home.

Eren loved his brother and sister, but he also wished they would let him have his goddamn privacy as an (almost) twenty year old Omega who has needs. And that need is Levi. His Alpha.

“I talked to Mikasa and Zeke already. They're not happy, but they know by now they can't stop me. And besides, my heats have been awful for the last several months because I wasn't with you either.” Eren said as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

“I know. Lending you my clothes with my scent hasn't worked for a while ever since I had brought you home one time. That was my doing, Eren.” Levi replied, sounding apologetic. His hand went up to Eren's hair and lightly played with the soft strands. “I should have known better that being near you during your heat would make your future heats worse.”

“It wasn't like you meant to. It was bound to happen eventually.” The Omega shrugged, easily forgiving Levi. ”I had to get my suppressants adjusted to ease the side effects a couple months ago.”

“I'm assuming your mother is okay with this?”

The question made Eren hide his face in Levi’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“She told me to have fun with you. A little too enthusiastically... I think she's glad I'll actually spend my heat with someone for once. Good thing she didn't tell dad. He likes you, but he's weird when it comes to mentions about my heat.”

“Well, at least your mom is fine with it. How are you getting over here? Want me to come and get you?”

“Armin said he'll drive me over here before he goes to his boyfriend's place. His heat is close to mine. If he can't, I'll ask mom.”

Levi was impressed with how much Eren thought this through. Some Omegas his age usually just go into this without much thought or planning. He wondered if it was due to having a good influence in Eren’s life. Either way, he was going to have Eren to himself all week and pamper him like he deserves. Also, Levi really wanted to knot Eren while he's in heat. That thought never left his mind when he brought Eren home from school at that time and the heat was already affecting Eren. He smelled so _divine…_

“Alright. Come over the night before your heat starts. That way you won't be uncomfortable for a little bit.” Levi suggested.

“I will.” Eren promised with a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

With that, they resumed doing their homework after finally getting the talk of Eren’s heat cleared up. No need for either of them to fall behind on their work. Levi was glad Eren didn't want to procrastinate on his school work at all despite his laid back demeanor. It made planning their quality time together easy even with their busy schedules.

Next week was going to be the best week ever for the couple.

~oOo~

Coincidentally, Armin was due to start his heat two days after Eren and he knew how his best friend felt, as a fellow Omega. So he was more than eager to drive Eren over to Levi's place on Saturday night. Eren's senses were heightened when his heat was about to start and he smelled the changes in Armin's scent, indicating the blond was going to start soon like he was.

“Are you finally going to tell me who you are spending your heats with?” Eren asked Armin when he slid into the passenger's seat after setting his bag in the back. “I know he's an older Alpha because you and I share the same tastes in them.”

“Nope. I want to keep our relationship under wraps a little longer than six months into it.” Armin answered as he carefully pulled out of the driveway. Eren sighed when he heard the slight bitterness in his best friend's answer.

“You're still mad I didn't tell you about Levi?”

“Kind of? I understand not wanting to tell Zeke and Mikasa because they're really protective of you. Not saying you should have told me. I felt like you didn't trust me with the knowledge of you dating Levi.”

“I didn't think of it like that. More like I was trying to protect Levi from Mikasa and Zeke and also you from getting interrogated by them if they found out. It sucks my plan had backfired…”

“Eren, I would have been fine. And I would have covered for you anyway even if they would have found out eventually. I think about that in terms of my relationship too.”

“Are you worried about your grandpa's reaction to you dating an older Alpha?” Armin nodded at Eren's question. The light caught him before he could make a right turn and he had to wait a minute for the cars to cross their path.

“Yeah. He still thinks I'm dating Jean. I want to tell him the truth when the time is right. Besides you, I don't like keeping things from grandpa…”

“I know you're worried, but your grandpa loves you and he wouldn't be disappointed in you for dating an older Alpha. I think he'd encourage it because he wants you to be happy.” Eren explained, reaching over to clasp his hand on Armin's shoulder briefly. “I won't pry about your boyfriend, but I want to ask. Does he make you happy? Like how Levi makes me feel?”

The way Armin's face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend answered his question before Armin actually opened his mouth. It warmed Eren's heart to see Armin in a happy relationship too. It pushed any burning questions he had for his best friend to the back of his mind. Armin is happy in his relationship. That's all Eren wanted to know.

“Yeah. I'll tell you about him after my heat is up next week. I promise. Just don't threaten him, Eren.”

Eren chuckled.

“If he's as great as you say he is, he won't have to worry about me.”

Armin rolled his eyes then shook his head half-heartedly, but he knew Eren would back off when asked unlike the brunet's siblings. It was a nice trait of his long time friend. Even when Eren had quite a wild streak during his early teen years.

“My boyfriend is great. He's nicer than other Alphas, just like Levi. He makes sure I'm taken care of and he's compassionate. He doesn’t treat me as the smart guy of the group which has followed me after high school.”

“I would hope so. I know how that would bother you each time I noticed someone picking you for group assignments because you were smart… or smart looking because you wore your reading glasses at some point.” Eren noted as he watched the scenery for a little bit when they started driving again. “I don’t deny that you’re smart, but you’re much more than that. I wish people would see that like your boyfriend does.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

“Anytime.”

The rest of the drive to Levi’s place was fairly quick as they decided to talk about something else, Armin making sure Eren has everything he needed for the next week he’ll be with Levi. Eren assured Armin he had his suppressants and that Levi stocked up on water and light foods for him to consume in between waves of his heat. Armin knew Eren’s heats were slightly worse than his own and also knew he got his prescription changed last month because his heats were bad to the point the suppressants didn’t work in easing them. Armin takes the same brand and those had to be taken twice daily.

When they arrived at Levi’s apartment complex, Armin could see how antsy Eren was getting as he knew Levi was near. Eren had fumbled with the seatbelt after Armin put the car in park before removing the offending object. He got out then retrieved his bag from the back and leaned in the open window to say goodbye to Armin.

“Thanks for driving me here. You didn’t have to.” Eren said, the gratitude seeped out in his tone of voice.

“You’re welcome. I know you’d do the same for me, Eren.” Armin responded with a smile. “Have fun with Levi.”

“And you have fun with your guy, Armin. Drive safe.” Eren responded before he straightened upright then turned to walk towards his boyfriend’s apartment. He turned around and waved at Armin and watched him pull off before walking to the apartment Levi lived in.

It was then the door opened and he was whisked inside by the Alpha in a hurry, the door shutting behind them both and was locked. That door would not be opened again during the next week.

~oOo~

It was later that night, nearly 3 am, when the first wave began setting in for Eren. Both Levi and Eren agreed sleeping in clothes would be uncomfortable earlier so they discarded them. Eren thought that was good thinking on Levi’s part with what little of his coherent thought he managed to hang onto. He kicked the blankets off because they were uncomfortable against his warm skin.

He felt minimal cramping which was easy to ignore with Levi next to him. What he couldn’t ignore was the slick beginning to drip out of his hole and down his ass cheeks. It was a lot at once, like he wasn’t on suppressants. And it was going to stain Levi’s bedsheets…

Eren was about to apologize to Levi as he reflexively tried to put his hands between his legs in a poor attempt to stop himself from further dirtying the sheets. Levi roughly pinned his hands above his head and rolled on top of Eren, managing to part the Omega’s long legs with his own without any resistance.

Eren surrendered himself completely to Levi, soft moans left him when he felt lips on his throat, then the light graze of teeth that brought forth thoughts he shouldn’t have so soon to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts of Levi giving him the **_Bite._ **

_‘Not yet.’_ Eren told himself while his mind was still clear. It wasn’t time for him to commit to something like that. Maybe in the future.

He cried out in pleasure when he felt two of Levi’s fingers sink into his wet entrance with ease and he slowly shifted his hips onto those fingers to coax them deeper into his slick covered walls. Levi has barely started fingering him, slowly at first, and Eren felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. Each drag of those long digits against his inner walls felt _so_ **_good_ **... Way better than when he fucked himself with his own fingers.

“I got you, baby.” Levi whispered assuringly into Eren’s ear, his voice lowering an octave. “I love how wet you are.”

Eren shuddered as he listened to Levi's voice, the way it sounded when he spoke to him while those dexterous fingers rubbed against the sensitive walls just oozed unfiltered desire. He always loved Levi's voice and the way it changed when Levi spoke to him. It caused wonderfully fuzzy emotions on the inside. During his heat, it was like adding gasoline onto a fire, building the lust he had for Levi. His boyfriend. His Alpha.

His back arched off the bed, keening loudly when Levi rubbed his fingers against those bundle of nerves inside. Feeling the digits thrusting inside him, opening him up more, only served to make the need for something more rise. Eren’s hips moved each time Levi’s fingers thrust into him, trying to get them to reach the frustrating itch he couldn’t scratch. If Levi didn’t fuck him soon, he was going to lose his damn mind.

“Oh god—” He gasped then moaned when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue lick one of his nipples. The action sent pleasant shocks throughout his body, only intensifying when Levi pressed his fingers against his sweet spot again, causing Eren’s toes to curl against the sheets.

“Levi, please…” Eren whimpered as he felt Levi pull his fingers out only to insert four back into him, slick flowed out of him like someone turned on the faucet. He felt full, but not the right kind of full.

"What do you want, Eren?” Levi asked, purposely dragging his fingers so slowly to draw out more sweet sounds from the Omega.

“...I need you.” Eren moaned, his vision became blurry with unshed tears when those dexterous digits moved across his most sensitive areas inside his hole. His cheeks flushed when his ears caught the wet sounds he was making with each thrust of Levi’s fingers. He had time to feel embarrassed about it when it won’t matter in a few minutes.

“I need you to be more specific, Eren.” Fingers stilled inside the Omega who mewled and tried to move his hips when Levi held them in place with his free hand.

Eren felt his embarrassment diminish with each passing moment as his aquamarine eyes focused on the piercing silver blue ones glittering feverishly. The same eyes were focused on him with intensity like a hurricane. His hazy mind was becoming aware he was the one making Levi feel this way and it made him harder and wetter, his pheromones wafted off of him.

“N—” He shuddered as he felt a gush of slick come out when Levi moved his fingers once. “Need you inside me. I want you to knot me, Levi… Please… **_Alpha…!”_ **

Eren didn’t have a chance to register that he was empty as he felt Levi's cock enter the welcoming wet heat roughly in one go in place of the man's fingers. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, relief washed over him when he finally had Levi’s dick inside him, filling him completely. It felt so _amazing,_ it was like coming home.

He didn’t have time to adjust when Levi began fucking him roughly, the excess slick made the movements easier. The thrusts were harder than usual and Levi's eyes were glinting dangerously. Eren loved how this man was taking him apart with each thrust because he trusts Levi to put him back together. And this happened because Eren called Levi _‘Alpha,’_ breaking through the normal, stoic exterior Levi held up.

The heat Eren experienced before was unbearable to the point he was going to rip his skin off, unable to satisfy himself even when he was covered in cum and slick. Now the raging inferno was being doused with each strike to his sweet spot, with each kiss to his lips. Each caress of those long fingers to his chest and legs quelled the ache inside. He was so full and euphoria swept over him as Levi pulled back and sank deep inside with intensity.

Eren pulled one of his arms from around Levi’s neck then touched his flat stomach, a small smile flitted across his features as a small bulge formed there when Levi moved. He glanced up at the Alpha with a devious expression.

“Y-You’re so deep. I can feel it…” He moaned, loving the dark look he caught in Levi’s eyes.

“Eren.” Levi warned Eren despite his hands already tightening around the Omega’s hips. His eyes traveled lower and fell on Eren’s stomach where he noticed how it moved a little when he reached deep inside him. _Fuck._

“Not many Alpha can do that. To be able to fuck their Omega so deep that I can feel you _here.”_ Eren emphasized his point by caressing the small bulge with his fingers. His moans increased when Levi’s thrusts became harder, causing his mind to go blank to the point he was didn't monitor what he was saying. Those thoughts always lingered in the back of his mind when he had spent his heats without Levi. And sometimes afterwards when his heat was over.

“It would be the perfect way for you to fill me with cum, and you’ll get to see me swollen with your baby—”

It was that moment Levi pulled out of Eren, the wet, squelching sound of him pulling out of the Omega made his inner Alpha take over and he entered the Omega in one rough motion, lifting his leg to get deeper inside. His thrusts were fluid with the excess slick pouring from Eren and he lost all control. The loud moan he received from Eren was well worth it.

“Oh…right _there,_ Levi!”

Any rational thought Eren had was gone. All that mattered was Levi inside him, the thick, long cock filling him just right. The heat inside him was quenched with each satisfying thrust from the Alpha and he gripped the sheets tightly. Every other thrust had Eren moaning loudly and pleading for Levi to move faster. And Levi happily complied.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Eren.” Levi whispered in the Omega's ear, causing him to shudder visibly. He knew what his voice did to Eren.

Eren took one of Levi’s hands and placed it on his stomach. Even with how firm it was, there was a small bulge whenever Levi had thrust deep in him. He wanted Levi to feel what he was doing to him, how he was doing such a good job in making Eren his. Making sure Eren never thinks of another Alpha who could fill him up like this. Not that Eren would ever think of another Alpha when he has one as strong and amazing as Levi.

 _‘No one can ever compare...’_ He managed to tell himself before his mind was lost on words again. Being in heat and having Levi with him, inside him as his scent permeated the air along with his own was better than having only three of the man’s shirts.

Levi struck Eren’s prostate, groaning when Eren reflexively tightened around him. The scream of his name was heard along with a long, drawn out “fuck” prompted Levi to thrust against that sensitive spot harder with increased speed. The Alpha reveled in how Eren’s body practically responded to him when the Omega couldn't with his gasps and moans replacing his words that wasn't Levi's name.

He takes his hand off Eren's stomach only to trail downward to take hold of the younger man’s neglected cock. It was leaking precum profusely, indicating his orgasm was approaching. Levi’s knot caught the rim of Eren’s entrance each time he moved as it slowly swelled. Eren loved it, managing to plead Levi to actually put it inside and also a few more choice words that short-circuited the Alpha.

“Knot me, Levi… Cum inside me.” Eren moaned as he felt the knot tug at his entrance again, his toes curled at the action. He couldn’t think anymore.

It was a dangerous thing taunting someone’s inner Alpha like this. If Eren was in a clear state of mind, he wouldn’t do that. However, his heat induced mind urged his inner Omega to say the things he said to Levi in the most needy voice, coupled with a few breathless moans of Levi’s name.

“Please, Levi… Need you to fill me up until I'm full with your baby.”

And his words were all it took for Levi to shove his knot inside Eren, causing the younger man to cum hard, the white fluid covered Levi's hand and the off white linen sheets. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled as he rode out one of the best orgasms of his life. Eren's dick twitched when he felt Levi cum inside him with a moan of his name against his shoulder and he released one more shot of cum. The sheets were a mess of fluids and Levi was in awe of it instead of being disgusted. Who knew an Omega could produce so much slick while in heat?

Eren felt Levi gently lay his leg down on the bed as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He had occasional tremors even as his boyfriend kissed his neck again. The frenzy of his first wave of heat may be over for now, but Eren couldn’t help but want Levi to mark him. He even craned his neck to give the Alpha more access only to be mildly disappointed when Levi only kissed his neck one more time.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked him, chuckling when Eren nuzzled him affectionately.

“Perfect…” Eren answered with a satisfied hum. His words came out like he had several drinks yet he hasn’t had a drop of liquor. He was only drunk on the low, simmering pleasure of his heat. The haze around his mind cleared and he had felt embarrassment creep over him when he remembered key parts of what he said to Levi in the heat of the moment. Literally.

“Good. You were definitely enjoying yourself, Eren. I'm glad I wasn’t too rough with you.”

“Hmm, I don’t recall ever being against you fucking me roughly.” Eren felt Levi kiss his neck again and smiled, loving the sensation of lips on his neck. “I'm an Omega, Levi. I'm built to handle rough fucking.”

“Alright then. Next wave, I won’t be holding back.” Levi promised as he gently nibbled on Eren’s ear, smirking when Eren shivered in pleasure.

That was when Eren knew this heat would be one he will always remember.

The two of them took a shower after Levi’s knot went down. Levi changed the sheets as he knew neither of them would like to sleep in dirty sheets. Though if the Alpha could be honest, he was amazed with how much slick was soaked into the lavender colored sheets and it was combined with his seed that had spilled from Eren when he pulled out. Good thing Eren was on a high dose prescription of suppressants because no Omega would be able to avoid being pregnant after that. Levi wouldn't have minded if that happened. He had to quickly push the thought away.

With the sheets changed, Levi urged his boyfriend to eat a fruit cup and drink a full bottle of water. He knew most Omega will lose a lot of bodily fluids during their heats and he wanted to make sure Eren had enough water to drink and also eat. It worried him when Eren mentioned he didn't eat much during his heats and he always lost weight because of that. He will make sure to have Eren eat this week.

The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms after Levi stocked the room with a cooler full of light snacks and bottled water. Eren fell asleep to the calming sound of Levi’s heartbeat and breathing.

~oOo~

The second wave of Eren's heat hit late afternoon that day after he spent the morning drifting in and out of sleep. He barely remembered crawling on top of Levi and guiding the half hard cock to his wet hole. He stroked it a few times until it was fully hard then lowered himself onto it. Eren slowly rode him after easing him inside, only managing to move on his own a few times before Levi took control. Eren felt rough thrusts from below, letting his voice be heard when he felt Levi's long and thick length fill him.

All his mind went to was why did he spend his heats alone when this option was much better? Using a toy to get off while surrounding himself in Levi's clothes and only having fantasies about him paled in comparison to this. Feeling Levi inside him quenched the thirst he knew he couldn't satisfy on his own. That was what he disliked about his second gender, needing an Alpha to knot him so he could find relief in his heat. Though at the same time, Eren was glad Levi didn't hold that over him as he worshipped every inch of his body.

The one hard thrust to his prostate made Eren's mind go blank and he could no longer control the string of filthy words and pleas to the Alpha. Feeling Levi’s cock in him was all he could think about and he tried to get it inside deeper.

“God, I love having you in me...” he moaned, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp against the Alpha fucking him hard from below. It was much better than he fantasized about and how he got off during his heats without Levi.

Now that he had gotten a taste of his Alpha's cock in him during his heat, Eren was sure he'd never go back. This was what he needed, what he wanted and craved since he smelled Levi's scent of arousal during his heat for the first time. He was addicted and he had no regrets. And it's only the second day of his heat.

Eren's inner Omega was overpowering every part of his regular thoughts. He couldn't control the string of dirty words and innermost thoughts he had when he spent his previous heats without Levi. Those thoughts and fantasies of Levi fucking the heat out of him helped Eren cum a lot, but he was left unsatisfied and irritable after his heat ended.

“D-Does it feel good to fuck me during my heat?” He asked as he slowly rode Levi and noticed how the Alpha's eyes grew dark with pleasure. He smirked and continued with his lust filled words to Levi. “I could smell how much you wanted to when you brought me to my place that time. You have no idea how disappointed I was when you didn't pin me against my own bed and knot me. How much pain it caused to have _my_ **_Alpha_ ** so close, but unable to touch.”

“Eren.” Levi growled in his ear. It was obvious Eren in his heat driven mind, was not fully aware of what he said to an extent. He heard of Omegas revealing their lustful wishes during their heat, what they wanted their Alpha or Beta partner to do to them.

To have Eren say such things to him made him harder, his knot started to swell then it tugged slightly at the Omega's hole with each thrust. The Alpha in him was screaming at him to impregnate his lover despite the rational part of his mind knowing Eren wasn't able to unless he went off his suppressants.

He wanted to be a good boyfriend and not take advantage of Eren during his heat at the time. They had just started dating and had not done anything sexual yet. He knew how difficult Eren's heats were before and after being so close to him, Levi unknowingly made it worse. He felt guilty and especially after he masturbated to thoughts of his beautiful Eren writhing in pleasure underneath him once he knots him.

Whatever fantasies he had paled in comparison to really having a wet and needy Eren grinding his hips down onto his own. His dick twitched inside Eren who noticed right away and smirked.

"Levi… Would you like to give me a baby?" He purred, moving his hips to urge his boyfriend to do more.

Levi groaned as he gripped the Omega's hips firmly to the point he will bruise later. He couldn't lie to himself and deny he didn't want a baby with Eren. His Alpha instinct after he smelled his Omega in heat was to knot and fill him with so much of his seed that Eren's hole wouldn't be able to contain it all.

Then there was a seductive laugh mixed with a purr from Eren. A slow grind of their hips elicited groans from both of them. They were getting off to the thought of making a baby. It didn't help that their pheromones and Eren's heat was clouding their judgement. Levi didn't give a shit.

When Eren was having trouble with riding him, Levi took the opportunity to flip them over. Then Eren was at his mercy. He drove into his boyfriend fast and hard. His dick reached the deepest parts inside the Omega, filling him just right. The reaction from Eren when he was being fucked into the mattress was priceless and Levi continued so he could see more as heat began to pool in his belly.

Eren could feel Levi's knot forming and it caught on his slick entrance with every thrust. The way Eren moaned was loud and he didn't give a shit whether he was heard. His back arched off the bed and his toes curled at the feeling. He was so close. All Levi had to do was knot him first.

"Gonna cum in you so much, you'll be full with my brats."

The Omega in Eren sang at those words. He wanted it so much. His hips moved eagerly to get Levi to make due on his promise as he got closer to his own orgasm. He continued pleading for Levi to put his knot in and breed him, clearly lost in the pleasure.

He sobbed in relief as he felt the large gland push into him with a wet sound. Eren came hard onto the sheets after feeling the first bit of Levi's seed fill him. Never in his life has he ever been satisfied like this. He was hooked on both the knot and on Levi.

Eren fell asleep soon after he came down from his orgasm.

~oOo~

Eren's heat eased up by the evening hours on the fifth day. He held onto Levi as they made love slowly, sharing kisses and gentle touches.The last week had them try new but comfortable positions and a few kinks they never tried before.

Nothing was left of the frenzy of his heat which was kind of a relief because Eren was exhausted, but he was fully satisfied. Content with the time he spent with Levi. What was he thinking spending his heats alone when Levi could, figuratively, douse the flames?

They made love until they finished, Levi's thick knot locking them both together for the next thirty minutes as they whispered words of love to each other. The Omega's mind was clearer than when his heat first began and he thought of how wonderful it had been to spend it with Levi. His inner Omega simmered down considerably to where the voice was nothing short of a whisper. He let out a content sigh and nuzzled against Levi’s neck, inhaling the cinnamon and deep mahogany scent that was there on his skin. He was completely sated and exhausted. That's expected after near constant fucking for the last five days.

What's more, Eren felt like he was cared for by Levi. Not just through sex. His constant reassurance of love through gentle touches or words when he thought Eren was becoming overwhelmed. Levi even made sure Eren ate something and drank water between waves when he was conscious. This man was the best Alpha he didn't know he needed.

Eren lifted his head to kiss his boyfriend's lips softly, pouring the love he has for him into it. His eyes closed as he felt Levi run his hands through his messy brown hair. He felt like he was in the right place as he melted under the older man's touch. He would never regret this and he was sure Levi felt the same before the Alpha spoke.

"No regrets?" Levi asked and Eren could have sworn he heard a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Did Levi worry Eren might regret this or at least some of the things he said during his heat? Or did Levi worry about Eren spending his heat with an Alpha, with him, for the first time? Eren didn't want to call Levi silly for worrying over that as Eren held those same worries for Levi. He was seven years younger than Levi, a strong Alpha who could have _any_ Omega he wanted.

Yet Levi chose him. And Eren was thankful to whatever divine being was there for blessing him with a nice and handsome Alpha. 

"No regrets." Eren answered then gave Levi another kiss, thanking him. "Definitely no regrets."

"Good… I'm glad." He relaxed after hearing Eren's answer.

Eren didn't need to say anything else. He laid his head back on Levi's chest and listened to his breathing. With his heat practically over, he would need to call Armin to let him know he was okay. And Eren wished to check on Armin too. However, he would need to wait another day just in case. Eren was completely lucid, but Armin may not be.

For now, Eren decided to relax until Levi's knot goes down and they can take a shower. After fucking for nearly the whole week, Eren felt tired and gross and he needed to be cleaned. His body ached. Though with how exhausted his body felt, he wasn't sure if he'll be able to stand in the shower let alone walk to the bathroom.

It was worth it because he didn't feel irritable and he didn't ache as if he ran a marathon. He would have to spend every one of his heats with Levi from now on. Eren remembered one of his thoughts during his heat: no one could ever compare to Levi. And he meant it even now.

“I love you. And…thank you.” Eren closed his eyes when Levi kissed his forehead.

“I love you too and you don’t have to thank me.” he replied.

There was a short pause after Levi spoke which caught Eren's attention.

“When you're about to have your heat, make sure to come here. I will take care of you.”

Eren nodded.

Well, shit. He didn’t need to be told that twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I lurk on twitter @crystallinekai where I don't shut up sometimes. (￣ω￣;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥ I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Please wear a mask when you go out. I love you guys~ ❤


End file.
